The analysis proposed here will employ a unique data set to study the broad issue of whether or not fertility norms are developed among youth in rural Kenya. The initial focus is on some preliminary tests of the validity and reliability of the use of family size preference questions using the unique feature of the data set which is that the same questions were asked of the same individuals at two points in time. Finally, drawing from Caldwell we propose a modest model and will conduct some preliminary tests in an effort to explain variations in family size preferences among youth. The rationale of the study can be found in three observations. First, there have only been four previous studies of family size preferences among youth in African countries; second, there have been very few studies generally where data have been available for more than a single point in time; in third, none of the research conducted on family size preferences of youth in African countries has had a theoretical or hypothesis testing objective.